Whispering Breeze
Whispering Breeze an au vale special featuring ryan and breezeflight a story by sea dedicated to rainy ~ where ever you go whatever you seize i'll always be with you in the '' ''whispering breeze It's for Breezeflight. That's all I think about. How my leaving will save her, somehow. She could live a happy life, with a tom she could count on. I loved her. I really did. But she was oblivious to the fact, which was felt with every touch, spoken with every word, and seen with every smile. But she can't know. Not now, not ever. I tried to forget her. I really did. But her sweet scent comes back to me, more forcefully when I try to push it away. And her sparkling green eyes bring joy to me in times of sadness. Which, right now, is every second, every heartbeat I have to be away from her. But memorizing her movements isn't enough. I need her at my side. I need Breezeflight. "Ryan?" a voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I don't bother answering. "Ryan?" I feel a spike of pain in my side. It's Lily. "What?" I snapped, irritated. "Are you -- never mind, Ryan." she snapped when she saw my expression. I started to mope again, walking with the other, no idea what we were going to do or where we were going to go. I searched for her everywhere, until I found her. She was starting to fade away, her black fur, beautiful greeneyes, and her cool, soothing voice. I've lost her. ~ I'm awake, alert for any cat still not asleep. Lifting my head, I peer into the other nests. Maybe I could just forget all of this.Leave it all and just hope that Breezeflight will stay out of danger. But I'm not turning back, no. Not now. I would've really wanted to stay, to live with Breezeflight for the rest of my life. But that won't happen. She's too oblivious, and I would rather have her forget me and find a better tomthan seeing her every waking moment with hurt weighing in my every pawstep. I have to get out. Slowly creeping out of my nest, I look at Cammy, a pang of guilt stabbing my heart. No, not when she has a good life with everything she's ever dreamed of - a new family, some fun, kindness, respect, and a to-be-mate.I couldn't take that away from her. Cammy needs to be happy, like she should've been all these years. I come to Lily's nest. Poking her with a blunt claw, I'm hoping that she won't wake Cammy up. '' ''"Ow." she hisses. Lily turns over and blinks a few times before she finally registers what's happening. '' ''"Ryan, what are you doi--" I silence her by putting my tail into her mouth. Wincing slightly, I look over at Cammy. Thankfully, she's still asleep. Lily spits my tail out of her mouth. "Ryan, what are you doing? I was trying to get some sleep!" she says in a loud whisper. "I have to leave, Lily." I announce. "But I thought you liked it here? What happened?" She looks extremely pleased, but curious as well. "Don't ask Lil--" Lily cuts me off. "I told you - I TOLD you that these SpringClan cats couldn't be trusted." '' ''"Don't even ask. I'm going to go wake up Fire." I turn towards Fire's nest, when Lily starts speaking again. "Ryan, what about Cammy? We can't leave her here!" I sigh. "But we can't force her to come. She likes it here." '' ''I ignore Lily as she asks more questions, and I prod Fire. Thankfully, she has enough sense to shut up, I don't need to put my sore tail into her mouth as well. When they're both ready, I signal them to wait outside. Instead of following them, I turn to Cammy. I bury my nose into Cammy's fur, trying to imprint her scent into my mind. "Good bye, Chamomile. I'll miss you." I whisper softly. Then I walk outside without turning back. Lily and Fire are sitting on the leaves, their tails curled over their paws. "Let's go." Fire says, standing up. Lily gets up more slowly. As we start walking, I look back into the direction of the SpringClan camp. An image of Breezeflgiht pops into my mind. Good bye, Breezeflight. I'll miss you. And I'll always love you. No matter what. ~ "Ryan? RYAN!" Lily's yowl pulls me out of my thoughts. Her eyes are ablaze. "What are you doing? All you do is sit around, sulk, and not say anything. Learn to do something for a change! Loo, Fire and I have already fixed everything for our stay tonight. Tomorrow morning, I expect you to hunt for us!" There is fire in Lily's amber eyes, and I feel as if the flames could burn everything around me, leaving nothing but ashes. Breezeflight could make it better. I need Breezeflight with me. I sigh, and I'm about to turn away. "Don't turn away now! You have to learn to deal with everything that comes. That she-cat - what's her name? Breezeflight? If she did something, then learn to forget the past. Life isn't fair." Of course it isn't. It never was, never will be. For some reason, Lily's voice softens. "Ryan, maybe you just need to rest. Some things just need to be forgotten." She flciks her tail towards the nests, and goes and curls up in one of them. Fire is already fast asleep. I slowly climb into my nest, thinking about Lily's words. Some things just need to be forgotten. Like Breezeflight. But no, I can't. Not when the cat i love most is in grave danger. I try to go to sleep. But I feel guilty, for leaving them. Cammy, Specklenose, Minkears, and especially, Breezeflight. They didn't need to lose me. I just left. But my chocie is made, and I'm not going back. I close my eyes, and as if by magic, sleep comes. I'm pushed into a swirling black void, and all the light around me turns to darkness. ~ I'm stuck in the dark. Black, pur black engulfs me, making me feel blind. I see a flash of green. In a heartbeat, it's gone. The green comes again. And it stays. Eyes. They look like eyes. Breezeflight's sparkling green ones. I try to move closer to the cat that is forming, to the cat that is her. But something holds me back, like an invisible barrier. She starts running, as if hoping I'd catch up. '' ''I try to yell at her to wait, but my screams won't go through. She starts to fade away, and I try to eat everything in with my eyes. I want more of her. I want her by my side, making sarcastic comments, and having fun. I can't see her, and somehow, I'm back in my swirling void, only this time, it's dark, dark blue. As if all my grief is surging back towards me. Breezeflight's gone. But this time, it was she who ran away. ~ I find myself standing in the midst of trees, in a very familiar forest. '' ''SpringClan Territory! I’m standing there with Lily and Cammy,, who were quietly bickering. I wait there, and out of nowhere, a cat comes out. The moonlight coming from above makes her black pelt look eerie. Her green eyes are wide, and she looks scared, but curious. It’s Breezeflight. She thinks for a moment, and then starts screaming. “ROGUES! THERE ARE CATS OUTSIDE AND THEY’RE ROGUES AND YOU NEED TO WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!” I forced myself to stay calm. What in the name of the sky was Breezeflight doing? I hear voices murmuring things, and I hear a loud voice. “Breezepaw? What’s all the racket about?” Lily starts speaking. “I believe that she’s yelling about us.” We walk into their camp. I wanted to run up to Breezepaw right now, just tell her that I love her, but no. I can’t let my feelings go wild. But Cammy and I waited there, while Lily spoke. I hear a gasp, and I look at Breezepaw. I smirk, and her fur starts bristling. Wrong move, Ryan! make her like you, not hate you! Oakstar shoulders past everyone, and stops in front of Lily. '' “What are you three doing here?” ''Lily uses her tail to bring dust clouds into the air. “Oh, we figured we owed you guys a neighborly visit.” Oakstar scoffed at that. "We know you've been stalking us for days, and trespassing on our territory. Let me tell you something. We don't appreciate it when non-Clan cats come onto our territory. Okay? So now that we're clear on this, please don't do it again. SpringClan will thank you." I looked toward Cammy, and she gave me a faint nod. I start speaking. “And what if we don’t wanna follow your rules?” I try to make a face. “You gonna punish us by making us clean out the elder’s den?” I look over at Breezeflight, and see her snarl. This isn’t the Breezeflight I know… Lily waves her tail, and Cammy starts speaking. "We know a lot about you guys. We even know about the murder. We saw those two cats that left your Clan. And you know nothing about us." The some cat starts mewing at us from my right. I look over to see a very mad old she-cat. "We know that you're a triplet of badger-brain no-sense young 'uns who think they can march into a Clan camp in the middle of the night and rob a bunch of respectable cats of their sleep," she starts yelling "You idiots better get your tail-ends out of here before Oakstar stops being his usual nicey-nice sappy self and sics his warriors on your sorry tails." Lily looked annoyed too. “Excuse me?” She looked as if her eyes are popping out of her head. I bite my lip to keep from snickering. Cammy is doing the same. I can’t help myself, and I let it show. I nudge Lily. “Lily, why don’t we teach these creeps a lesson?” She doesn’t look amused. “Because Ryan, they’ll outnumber us.” She said in her usual Lily-is-such-a-know-it-all voice. Then Breezeflight speaks up. “Oh, so you can Storm into our camp and threaten us, but you’re too cowardly to fight us?” I grin at her and am about to speak when the dream fades away. I’m back in the dark world. I wish Breezeflight was with me. She could make me feel better with her wonderful spirit. I’d do anything to have her by my side, laughing and play-fighting with Chamomile, Specklenose, and Minkears. But I left. And I’m not planning on going back. ~ The dream shifts until I find myself sprawled across a rock. I hear muttering, and I see a seething Breezeflight - no, it must be Breezepaw, coming toward me. "No good, stupid, idiotic, know-it-all, rabbit-nosed, bucktoothed, mouse-brained, feather-minded, pompous, arrogant, snooty JERK!" She raged as she climbed up the rock I was on. "I was only trying to help!" I shift over. She notices me, and her anger is directed toward me. “Will you stop following me around?” “Sorry.” I say sheepishly. If only she could actually love me. Then maybe I wouldn’t have left. The silence is killing me. I open my mouth when she randomly starts speaking. “Ryan, wake up!” “Wha…?” I’m startled. “RYAN WAKE UP! THERE’S A FOX OUT THERE, AND FIRE’S ABOUT TO BE KILLED!” She screeched. Everything fades away. ~ Lily is standing over me, screaming “FOX! RYAN, THERE’S A FOX!!” She realizes that I’m awake, and she drags me out of my nest. “Come on!” She sprints over to Fire who is fighting it. I silently thank Breezeflight before I start running after Lily. It’s tormenting both of them. “Hey fox-dung! Over here!” I yell. The fox looks at me with it’s beady amber eyes, and lunges. I roll under him, and I jump onto his back. He yowls in agony. I climb up onto his neck, and sink my teeth into the fur. Fire recovers and starts slashing at the fox’s nose, while Lily comes and bites into his tail. He couldn’t take it. Not with the three of us. He let off one last scream, and fell over. I jumped off his back in time, but Lily wasn’t so lucky. I realize that when Fire is checking to see if he’s dead or not. “Lily! Where are you!” I start screeching. “Ryan! I’m under fox! Get Fire to help you get it off!” A muffled voice comes from under the fox. I signal to Fire, and we manage to pull Lily out. Fire, who hadn’t fallen over or anything deemed us fit to travel. We start walking, and I start sulking again. Breezeflight. I’d give anything for her. Absolutely anything. I feel something cool hit me. The wind is slow, and I flow with it, feeling a bit better. I hear a voice. “I’m always here, Ryan. Look for me in the whispering breeze. I’ll see you again.” It sounded like her. Breezeflight. It was enough for now. Breezeflight’s spirit would alway be with me. Whenever it came. In the whispering breeze. Category:Sea's Fanfictions